1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting with a lock, to a connector with terminal fitting that has a lock and to a method of forming a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,736 discloses a female terminal fitting formed by bending an electrically conductive metal plate. The terminal fitting has a box-shaped fitting portion and a wire connecting portion continuous with the rear end of the fitting portion. A wire is connected with the wire connecting portion by crimping. A resilient contact piece is folded back at the front edge of a bottom plate of the fitting portion. Thus, a tab of a mating male terminal fitting can be inserted into the fitting portion to connect the terminal fittings. A metal lock is formed by making a cut in the bottom plate of the fitting portion and bending the cut portion obliquely out. The terminal fitting can be inserted into a cavity of a resin housing. As a result, the metal lock resiliently engages the inner wall of the cavity to lock the terminal fitting in the cavity.
The wire may be pulled back while the terminal fitting is in the cavity. As a result, the leading end of the metal lock bites in and scrapes the facing inner wall of the cavity. The leading end of the metal lock is a flat plate having the same width as the base end. As a result, the metal lock engages the inner wall of the cavity to display a suitable terminal holding force. However, there is a demand to lock the terminal fitting with a stronger terminal holding force.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to enhance a terminal holding force.